


What If?

by 0alchemy0



Category: Skam - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Doesn’t follow original plot, Fluff, M/M, Skam Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0alchemy0/pseuds/0alchemy0
Summary: Takes place in season 3 when Isak went to Emma's party and he saw Even kiss Sonja.What if Even saw his reaction and saw how crushed Isak was, and decided to go after him?What if Even went to say something but Isak kept on walking oblivious Even behind him?What if Even doesn't know what to say, or how to approach Isak when he's avoiding him?What if Jonas, Mahdi, and Magnus make a "Isak protection squad"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow Skam trash,  
> This is my first oficial, public fanfiction. Although English is my first Language, I'm not the best speller, so my apologies if there are any spelling and or grammar mistakes

Isak pushed through everyone in Emma’s crowded house, feeling guilty for leading her on. He wanted to see Even, he doesn’t even know what he was going to say to him. He looked around after Emma pushed past him. Isak looked left and right for Evan. He isn’t hard to spot, with him being very tall. He looked towards the stairs, there he was, talking with his friends, laughing. Isak started to make his way towards Even, then he stopped. Sonja walked over to Even. What happened next, crushed him. Even and Sonja had kissed. Everything stopped. The only thing he could hear was the sound of his pounding heartbeat. When everything came back to him, he left. He started to push through the crowd, and kept his head down.

Isak didn’t realize that Even saw him after he and Sonja kissed. He broke the conversation off with his friends and started push through the crowd, going after Isak. He started to feel guilty, he got to the door and saw Isak push one of his friends, then he took off. Even, without saying a word, went after Isak. He wasn’t super close to him, nor was he really far away, but he was far enough away to tell that Isak was pissed off, that he was heartbroken. What made the guilt heavier was when Isak’s knees got all wobbly and he fell to the ground. Even went to say something, he started to move towards him. He stopped. Only because Isak stood up and pulled out his phone. Even stood there and watched as he started to call someone. 

“Hi… yeah. I’m heading home now. Umm, I think I left my keys in my room, can you unlock the door for me?... Okay… no, I’ll be fine… Yeah, I’m fine…. Okay.. see you in a few” and he put his phone in his pocket. Even didn’t know what to do, what to say. No words can explain how guilty he feels for choosing Sonja over Isak when he very much knows that Isak really likes him. He was going to chase after him right, there, but Sonja came trotting down the road.   
“Even? What are you doing?” she asked, crossing her arms. 

“Isak looked sad and I wanted to see if he’s okay,” He said, pretending like he didn’t know what was wrong when he knows perfectly well that he’s the reason Isak looked sad.  
“I don’t know, I lost him,” He put his hands in his pocket, avoiding holding hands with her. I’ve fucked up this time, he muttered to himself as they walked back to the house. 

Noora waited for Isak at the front door. He really wished she didn’t because she’s really good at telling if someone’s upset. She gave him a sympathetic look. She opened her mouth to say something, but Isak walked past her and to his room. She had an epiphany that he liked someone, and she guessed thing’s when south at the party. Noora followed him to his room. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” She asked, standing in the door frame. He was laying on his stomach with his face buried in his pillow (The one that smells faintly of Even) He gave her a thumbs up. Noora didn’t press the conversation. She shut off the light, and closed the door. Isak was full of anger and sadness. Know he knows what it’s like to be led on. He let Emma on, and made her think that he’s straight when he isn’t. Even lead Isak on, thinking that he’s gay, when he’s straight. He started to cry. He used his pillow to muffle his sobs. Tomorrow, he’d have to go to school, and at some point in the halls, he’d see Even. Maybe, he’d even see Emma. He rolled on his back, and stared up at the black ceiling. He decided then, that he’s not going to school tomorrow. He needs a break from people. Isak realized, if he doesn’t show tomorrow, his friends are going to ask him what’s wrong, and whe he wasn’t in school. It’s not like he wants to keep being gay to himself, and let his friends still think he’s straight. He wants to tell them, he just doesn’t know how. As the night drew on, sleep became a foreign thing to him. He could seem to sleep. He’s had some sleep problems before, but nothing like this. This was hell. It was hell because he fell for someone who didn’t like him back, and he can’t sleep because he was an asshole to a really nice girl, Emma. 

By the time he was tired, school was starting in two hours. As he was sleeping, his phone buzzed. He didn’t pick it up, or even glance at it, he just fell asleep. Noora knocked on the door, but he was dead asleep by the time she had gave up, and walked into his room. She knew something was up. His phone was blowing up like crazy. Jonas, Magnus and, Mahdi where texting him madly, and calling him over and over again. Noora felt bad for Isak, so she took his phone out of his room. Because A, he needs sleep, and B, it was loud. Jonas, Magnus and, Mahdi messaged him on every social media Isak has. Jonas called as Noora shut Isak’s bedroom door.  
“Hello” She said  
“Noora?” Jonas asked, confused.  
“Yes, can I help you?” She asked.  
“Umm yeah, where’s Isak? Is he okay?”  
“He’s home, and I don’t know, I think he’s sick or something. Anyway, he’s sleeping.” and she hung up. She had to get to school.  
Isak woke up around noon time. He walked out of his cocoon and changed into sweatpants, and a hoodie. He had is red hat on backwards, like always, and he walked out into the kitchen. He wasn’t hungry, he just needed to leave his room. Linn walked into the kitchen.  
“I know that look,” she said quietly “Ice cream?”  
“Sure,” Isak grabbed two bowls and spoons. And they headed to the kitchen. Linn was watching some show on the TV. She turned on Netflix and played the comedy movies. They sat on the couch and ate the ice cream out of the tub.  
“Welcome to the sad life,” She said, with a mouth full of ice cream.  
“Thanks,” Isak said quietly “how could you tell?”  
“I’ve had that same, sad look, for a little over a year now. It takes one to know one,” She sighed and looked away from the TV “What happened?”  
Isak shrugged “Nothing, it’s not important,”  
“No no, it’s important because being the sad roommate is my description. What happened?”  
“Does that mean Eskild is the designated gay of the roomates?”  
“You too?” She asked curiously. Isak nodded. He started to tell her about Even, and what happened at the party yesterday. “Okay, if this kid treats you like that, don’t continue with him, he’s not worth it,” She said, They were almost done with the tub of ice cream. Isak didn’t mind talking to someone. He had a feeling his friends will end up treating him differently he sighed, after the movie was over, he stalked off to his room and fell asleep again. He woke up to his friend’s voices in the kitchen talking to Noora. It was inaudible. He honestly didn’t want to see them right now. He just needs a day away from everything.  
“Oh please Noora?” Jonas asked, Isak heard the door start to open.  
“No! He barely slept, you’ll see him tomorrow,” Noora said, closing the door. “You three can show up here tomorrow and bring him to school, he needs sleep,”  
“Please Noora?” Magnus asked  
“No, go home,” she said “you can-“ the doorbell rang. “Fine, when I come back, you all are gone,” Jonas opened the door and Isak did his best to pretend to be asleep. He had them fooled.  
“I guess Noora was right,” Mahdi sighed “we’ll come by tomorrow morning and drag his ass to school,” Magnus snickered.  
“I feel bad for leaving him though,” Jonas said. He had a feeling that it wasn’t Emma that’s got him so upset.  
“Noora will be pissed if stay. She doesn’t want anything to wake him-“ The sound of Noora yelling caused the three friends to go silent. She was yelling at someone to come back tomorrow. Isak’s interest was piqued, he didn’t want to be bombarded with questions from Jonas, Magnus and Mahdi. He heard Noora run down the hallway after someone.  
“Hello?” Jonas said  
“Hi, I’m Even. A friend of Isak’s” Isak wanted to roll his eyes and yell at him, but at the same time he wanted to kiss and hug him. “He okay?”  
“Okay, out all of you!” Noora said, before anyone could answer Even’s question. “You can come by tomorrow morning. Let him sleep,” She shooed them all out of the room, then he house. Once he was sure they were gone, He walked out to the kitchen. Noora was making something that smelled really good.  
“Did they wake you? Did I wake you?” She asked,  
“No, I was already awake,” he ran a hand through his messy hair. He needed a shower. He had no idea to what Noora was making, but he wanted some.  
“You were?” He nodded “okay, so, I know your other friends, but who’s Even?” She asked, turning away from the stove.  
“Oh, someone I met at this group think Vilde has,” His looked down at the floor. In a way, Noora and Isak are a lot alike, they both really love someone, and things just didn’t work out. So far, the only one who knows about him and Even is Eskild. Mainly because he has a super strong gaydar. Anyway, Noora, Isak, Eskild, and Linn all ate dinner. Isak avoided eye contact from everyone, and didn’t talk much. To night was going to be sleepless again…


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak starts to avoid Even at school.... Will he tell his friends or let them try and figure it out on their own? Or will Noora, out of consern for Isak, tell them...
> 
> So MaNy OpTiOnS!

Isak was surprised when he realized he slept for a solid hour. He wasn’t looking forward to school that morning. Noora had gone into school early, Eskild was with a friend, and Linn was sleeping in her room. He walked into the kitchen wearing black pants, grey hoodie, maroon hat on backwards. He seemed to be in a good mood. He texted his friends and told them he’ll be in school today. So far, the day seemed to be going okay, he was eating toast and scrolling through his instagram. It was quiet, until the doorbell rang, looking through the peephole of the door leading off of the kitchen. His mouth dropped to the floor when he saw who was standing on the other side of the door. Even. He froze and didn’t make any noise. As quietly as he could, he got on his vans, and was at the other door of the apartment. The doorbell rang again, He was walking down the hall to his room to get his backpack, doorbell rang again. Just as he was walked out of the other door, Even knocked on the door and called his name. Linn came out of her room, looking tired.

“Who is that?” She asked.  
“A kid from school. Can you please tell him I’m not here?” Isak pleaded. Linn rolled her eyes and nodded “Thank you, and can you buy me sometime too?” He rolled her eyes again and went to the other door, as Isak snuck out of the front door. He practically ran to school. His friends waved to him, and he waved back. He knew he’d have to tell them, or will he let them figure it out on their own. 

“He’s alive!” Mahdi laughed. “I thought I was going to have to read a eulogy or something,” Everyone laughed. Aside from Evan showing up at his apartment, everything was fine. He was still rather tired. Walking into the school, Jonas told him, he needed to walk someone, he could talk to him. All day, during his classes, he couldn’t help but think of all the things Even said. All the things he said that weren’t true. He couldn’t help but realize he was played. And a fool was made out of him. He just shrugged it off and tried his downright hardest to focus on school work. Biology was hell. He’s okay in that class. Sana would mutter answers to the homework or a test. Isak wasn’t too keen on break and lunch. It the two times when he’s most likely to see Even. Isak really wants to talk to Even, and be at least friends with him. Then again, he wants to completely pretend Even doesn’t exist. Sighing, he made his way down the hall to break. 

“Hey, Isak,” Emma asked from behind him, he turned around.  
“Yeah?”  
She adjusted her bag that was slung over her shoulder, “Even was looking for you,”  
“Oh, okay. Thanks,” he said, acting like he was interested. She nodded and awkwardly walked away. Isak sighed and made his way into the lunch room, he looked around to make sure Even wasn’t there. Isak rolled his eyes at how stupid he was being. 

What the fuck am I doing? He asked himself, getting some of the cheese toast. Why am I avoiding him? I really like him. Out of the window on the door, he saw Even walking towards him. He didn’t know what he’d say, he doesn’t know what to say. As he drew nearer, Jonas showed up. As Even opened the door.

“How’s the family?” He asked, Isak played along. “Noora told me,” he whispered.  
“Same as always,” Isak sighed.  
Magnus and Mahdi showed up as Isak payed for his lunch. “Your mum doing better?” Isak shook his head. They faintly referenced to yesterday and Isak having some type of family issue to attend to.  
“Hei,” He said, smiling at Isak. His eyes flickered with the hope that he and Isak would close this slowly growing void between them, that they can be more than friends. Even knew very well that he had fucked up. He didn’t know what he was doing. He broke up with Sonja. He wants Isak… He needs Isak.  
“Hey,” Isak replied as he followed his friends out of the door. He knew he deserved the awkward small talk. For how long is he going to get ignored for? Even played it off like it wasn’t a big deal and acted like he was in the caff. to get lunch and not start up a conversation with Isak. (Totally not what he was going to do pfft what are you talking about?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short... I'm in the middle of Maths class :/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak Valtersen Defence Squad has made their first move

His friends came over his house. They were just hanging out, playing on his XBox. Everything was fine. Vilde called 6 times about a kosegruppa party, and some other shit. It wasn’t much. As they played, the only thing that was really on his mind was Even. Isak didn’t understand why. He was played by him, why is he still thinking about him? Why does he still like him? These questions that arose, swirled around in his head. 

“What’s the deal with you and Even?” Jonas asked. As Mahdi and Magnus played the XBox.  
“Nothing. There isn’t really anything between us,” Isak said, toying with a small loose string on his bed sheet. Jonas gave him a questioning look.  
“Did something happen at the party and is that why you left so abruptly?” Isak nodded. “What happened?”  
“It’s a long story,” Isak said, looking up at the TV. “But, the short version is, I thought he liked me. He even said him and Sonja were broken up. Then out of the blue he says that things are moving too fast and when I saw him at the party, he was kissing Sonja,” Isak sighed.

Jonas cracked his knuckles “Seriously?” Isak nodded, “I’m gonna kill him,” he said flatly. Isak laughed smally. Isak doesn’t have anything against Even, he’s just heartbroken. In a way, ignoring and avoiding him is a way of him protecting himself from the heartbreak. He doesn’t ever want to go down this path again. It’s hell. But, was avoiding Even doing more harm than good? Isak found himself weighing out the pros and cons as he pretended to be following the conversation his friends were having. Does he hate him? Or does he still love him? His friends heard the rumor bouncing around that he’s gay. It’s not really a rumor. Noora, out of concern told them, and that day when Even saw them in the halls, without Isak, he asked them where he was. So, they were able to put two and two together. 

“What are you going to do about Even?” Magnus asked. Isak shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t have the slightest clue to what he was going to do. He wanted to confront Even and ask him about what he saw at the party and how it contradicts what he said on text, with him and Sonja not being together.  
“He needs to break up with his girlfriend,” Jonas commented, Isak laughed a little. “Honestly, I don’t mind arranging a few things,” Mahdi cracked his knuckles and nodded in agreement. Magnus also nodded. 

Around 16:30, they left for a party. Isak stayed back at home. He didn’t want to risk having Even show up with Sonja. Then again, he wanted to go, he wanted to go and hope Even was there. He just wanted to forget the heartbreak and fall into his arms. That’s all a fairy tale that won’t happen. No matter how hard he tries to talk to him, to let him back into his life, he doesn’t. He wanted to stop and hold up a conversation with him in the lunchroom, but he didn’t. He doesn’t have a reason why. He flopped back down on his bed.  
The doorbell rang an hour later. Isak was sleeping. He didn’t want to get up because he was warm and comfortable. The doorbell rang again, he still didn’t move.  
“I’ll get it, don’t all of you jump up at once,” Noora said, she was most likely cooking dinner for them. He was too tired to even begin to think about who could possibly be at the flat at this time. He was almost asleep when his bedroom door opened. 

“See, he’s asleep,” Noora sighed “Don’t wake him up,”  
“Okay,” Isak’s heart sank when he realized who it was, Even. He didn’t move, and kept his eyes shut. He wanted to open his eyes, and roll over into Even’s arms, but he didn’t. His heart fluttered when he felt the familiar weight of Even sitting on his bed. 

Even turned his phone ringer off and turned off the volume while he scrolled through his socials. He thought Isak was sleeping, and he had a feeling he was upset about something. Just by the way Isak carried himself, by the bags under his eyes, it was all to familiar of a look to Even, he’s seen that look before, after he had a manic episode and he goes into his depression, he’s seen the same look Isak has when he looks in the mirror. He didn’t wake Isak, he didn’t dare. Instead, he got under the covers, and laid next to him. Isak’s back was facing Even. Isak contemplated rolling over into his arms, but he was drained of all of his energy. One of Evan's arms found its way to Isak’s waist. He was too tired to try to move away. Isak came to realization, as he was falling asleep, that the last time Even spent the night, he left early in the morning. He was torn between wishing he would leave in the morning and wanting him to stay. He was tired of being alone. 

Even nuzzled the back of Isak’s neck. His other arm, pillowed Isak’s head. He closed his eyes and took in his smell. Everything smelled like Isak. His heart skipped a beat when one of Isak’s fingers interlaced with his. He smiled. Falling asleep for Isak was easier than other nights. Maybe, he should just forget the heartbreak, maybe in the morning things will be easier between the two of them. What if everything goes back to normal between them. Normal meaning before Emma’s party, and before Even said things are moving too fast.  
When he pried his eyes open, Even was looking at him. He smiled, hiding his worry for Isak. He smiled back, but he wasn’t all that happy. 

“Halla,” Even’s hand cupped Isak’s face.  
“Hei,” Isak barely said. He was tired. They laid there in silence. Before either of them could continue the conversation, Isak started to fall asleep, and his friends bursted into the room.  
“What the hell are you doing here?” Magnus asked, crossing his arms. Even sat up.  
“I’m checking in on him, making sure he’s okay,” Jonas scoffed.  
“You should leave, his real emotional support is here,” Mahdi said, Even rolled his eyes and laid back down on the bed. Jonas lost it, only because he’s been friends with Isak long enough to tell when his heart is breaking. He could tell that’s what was happening to Isak right now. He lunged at Even and yanked him away from Isak. Out of self defence, Even started to fight back. Mahdi and Magnus joined. Isak didn’t want to be any part of it, so he snuck out of the room while they were all brawling. He got his shoes on, grabbed his maroon hat and he left the flat. There wasn’t any school today, so he could go anywhere he wanted. Isak started to aimlessly wander around the streets. It was nice to get out. It helped clear his head, it helped him think straightly. (It’s the only straight part of him). He didn’t even know if he had his phone or not and he honestly didn’t care. He ended up on the bus where he met Even, and they went back to his place. He rode the bus around the town a few times before he made his way back home, unaware of how worried and panicked everyone was.  
Walking through the flat doors, his friends, who obtained a few bruises, hugged him. Even was gone. Noora was pacing back and forth until she saw that he was okay. Eskild and Linn where in the kitchen trying to calm Noora. 

“Where the hell did you go?” Noora asked.  
“Around town a little bit,” He answered flatly. “Sorry, didn’t mean to freak you guys out,”  
Mahdi scoffed “I think you freaked Even out the most. He ran out of here like a bat out of hell,” He nervously laughed. When everything settled down, and his friends left, Even called. Turns out, he had left many text messages and calls for him. He picked up the phone in a heartbeat. 

“Isak?” he sounded so panicked.  
“Yeah. Sorry, I left,”  
“No, it’s okay. Where did you go?”  
“I don’t know, I was just wandering,” He said.  
“You sound tired. I’ll talk to you when you’ve slept a little bit.”  
“Okay,” and he hung up. Where they going to get back?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know where this chapter is heading, I'm improvising XD

“So were going to be his bodyguards or something?” Magnus asked Jonas one morning  
“I guess. He’s a friend and personally, I don’t want anyone to hurt him. I’d do the same for all of you,” Jonas said. The three of them were waiting for him in front of the school, waiting for Isak. They weren’t the only ones waiting for him, Even was over with his cilque, and he glanced over at Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus and he’d look over at the street to see if Isak was coming up the street. 

“If Even wants to talk to Isak, he can say whatever the hell he wants to say in front of us,” Jonas said, “Isak is still a fragile bean who needs to be protected at all costs,”  
“Okay,” Mahdi agreed “what do we do?” He asked. Jonas shrugged his shoulders  
“We’re going to have to improvise,”  
“Wait, so we’re preventing the two of them from talking and getting together?” Magnus asked.  
“No, we just need to make sure Isak’s heart isn’t going to get broken,” Jonas said, He quickly changed the conversation when out of his peripheral vision he saw Isak walking down the street. Even saw him too, he looked over to Jonas, Magnus and Mahdi. Isak made his way over to his friends, leaving Even with his. One small victory for “Isak Valtersen Defence Squad”. They didn’t talk about the fight, even though all of the boys had obtained bruises. Their conversation was aimless, they talked about some parties, Vilde’s nagging, stuff between Noora and William. Isak had difficulty sleeping so he just found everything funny until they actually had to get to their classes. He almost fell asleep in Biology if it wasn’t for Sana who flicked his elbow as his head was nodding off. Biology is just as confusing as Even and Isak. It’s never black and white between the two boys, it’s all grey. No one really knows what’s going on between the two of them, not even they know what’s going on. It’s all just hella confusing. 

“You need to get some sleep,” Jonas said during lunch.  
“I’m trying,” Isak said, eating his cheese toast “I’ll grab an energy drink or something,”  
“I think you need to not drink those energy drinks, maybe that’s why you can't sleep. That or you might have insomnia,” Mahdi said “We were wondering if we can pre-party at your place,”  
“Sure, when?”  
“Tomorrow,” Magnus answered. The rest of the school day just seemed to drag on. Isak visited the school nurse and she wasn’t all too helpful. By the time he got home, he passed out on the couch, not even bothering to take off his shoes or coat. He just collapsed on the couch. By now, he’d usually have an energy drink and do his homework but he was braindead by lunch. Jonas was right, he does need sleep. 

As this somewhat foreign concept called sleep was pulling Isak away from reality and all the heartbreak he’s faced, he thought about Even. He found himself wondering “what is Even doing now?” He came up with different scenarios where Even stopped by his house and he picked him off the couch and cuddle him in his room. He came up with scenarios where Even came running back to him in the rain. Slightly cliche but he didn’t mind. He heard muffled voices of people. He didn’t know who, it was as if he was underwater, the voices seemed to be slurred. Maybe it’s just sleeps effect on him. 

“Should we wake him up?” Jonas asked. “He was practically braindead by the end of the day,” The others agreed. Jonas and Magnus started to take off Isak’s shoes and the three of them carried him into his bedroom. He’s slightly heavier than he appears. They almost dropped him three times. It was interesting. Surprisingly, he stayed asleep. 

“What are we going to do if Even asks us about him?” Magnus asked. “Should we say he was visiting his parents or something?”  
“Or we could say his sleeping schedule is all fucked up and he’s dead asleep,” Mahdi said, as they left the flatshare. On the way to school, they thought of all the excuses they could make as a way to buy Isak sometime to get over his heartbreak, get his sleep schedule back, and for him to come up with what he’s going to do about Even. Not only is it confusing for him, but it’s confusing for the others as well because they don’t know what’s going on between the two of them. Getting to school, they noticed Even glance over at them. His hopeful look was drain and he looked slightly worried. Sonja was practically sitting on top of him. Jonas rolled his eyes and they walked into the building.  
“Did you see the look h had?” Jonas asked. “You can tell he cares about Isak, but why is he still with Sonja?”  
“That’s fucked up,” Mahdi said, Magnus agreed. He was staring down the hall and Vilde. “Have you asked her out yet?” Mahdi asked him. Magnus shook his head.  
“I’ve tried, but it’s not working ever so well,” He sighed. School was boring. They did their best to avoid Even. During break, Even made his way over to the suspicious looking boys. So was Sana. She beat Even to the punch.  
“Jonas, can you get these to Isak. They’re the biology notes,” She handed him two papers of neat handwriting.  
“Yeah,”  
“Where is he anyway?” She asked, crossing her arms.  
“He’s having trouble sleeping. We went over this morning and he was dead asleep on the couch,” Magnus sighed “He’s probably still sleeping now,”  
“Okay. When you see him, tell him I said ‘Hi’ if he’s awake,” The boys nodded and Even lingered.  
“Why isn’t he sleeping?” Even asked, the boys shrugged their shoulders.  
“His mum is kinda sick, I hear she isn’t doing well and his dad is always nagging him to come and visit. I think he’s behind on rent, there’s a lot of shit going on,” Mahdi said “I think for now, you should go hang out with your girlfriend,” Even sighed and walked away.  
“He’s not behind on rent though,” Magnus said, he was staring at Vilde who was being moral support for Noora as she was telling them about what’s going on between her and William. “Is his dad nagging him though?” Mahdi nodded.  
“Damn,” Jonas muttered. The rest of the day was strange. It was boring, especially Maths. Jonas would usually mutter dirty jokes to Isak until he laughed so loud the teacher would split them up. He surprisingly got a lot done, he had enough time to copy his notes for Isak. He didn’t get yelled at once that was something new. He knew if Isak was in school tomorrow, he was going to get yelled at, or a detention.  
After school, they made their way to the flatshare with Noora. She told them not to wake him up and if he’s sleeping, just leave the notes on his nightstand and leave. To all of their surprize, he was awake, rewatching “Romeo og Julie”  
“Dream boy hasn’t dropped by?” Noora asked, Isak shook his head, knowing that they’re talking about Even.  
“You know what’s fucked up? He’s still with Sonja,” Mahdi said, inwardly cringing. “He’s better with you,” Isak laughed, closing his computer lid.  
“You still up for us pre-partying at your place friday?” Jonas asked, Isak nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I love Evak, I very much (low key) ship Isak and Jonas. Please don't freak out at me, I ain't gonna be writing a fic about the two, it's a side ship. It's also not really my cup of tea, but I highly, very much, low key ship. 
> 
> Sorry if there was too much dialogue. I'm super busy this week, I have Lacrosse everyday after school, figure skating lessons (Because I'm Viktor Nikiforov) after lacrosse and this wednesday I'm going to see Jacksepticeye's "How Did We Get Here?" Tour in Boston MA
> 
> Like always, I'll see you next chapter friendo pals!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He’s made peace with he fact that he can’t be with Even" Or HaS hE???  
> Will this chapter be about the pre-party Even cashes - the one where Isak kicks his friends out. The one where they do the do.
> 
> Just as a FY to-the- I, I can't write smut if my life depended on it so my greatest apologies ;(

Isak’s music was blasting in his ears, he was oblivious to everything around him. It was Friday. Sometime after school his friends would be coming over to have the pre-party. He doesn’t even know where they’re going afterwards, but they’re going somewhere. He started thinking about when him and Even were good, before everything fell. It made him smile, that smile was slapped off his face when he saw Sonja and Even kissing each other in the school courtyard. He turned away from them and made his way over to Mahdi. Jonas and Magnus were inside, trying to get Vilde to hook up with Magnus. 

“Can’t they get a room?” Mahdi rolled his eyes, “I will say, over all, he seems nice. He’s just not with the right person. You know?” Isak yawned and nodded. He wasn’t as tired as he usually was. 

 

Even was good at many things; drawing, memorizing song lyrics, joking around with people. The list goes on. One thing he’s particularly good at is pretending he’s straight. He goes all Heart-Eye-Howell every time he sees him. He beams with light when he’s near Isak. Why the hell is he still with Sonja? He’s been asking himself that question since after they snogged in the pool. He’s been asking himself that question every time he and Sonja kiss. He’s not really in love with her anymore. It’s getting old, he loves Isak. Not Sonja. He doesn’t know how to end it between them. He’s tried, but she stays. When they “took a break,” She thought he was having another episode, so she stayed. He felt like bashing his head against a wall when he saw Isak’s reaction at the party, how crushed he was. He decided tonight, he’s going to talk to Isak, to fix this void between the two of them. He didn’t care how the whole world was going to look at him. He was going get back with Isak.

 

Isak and Jonas made their way to their lockers. Like always, Isak’s was cuch full of old notes, unfinished homework assignments, graded tests he needs to make up, books. The list of shit that’s in his locker is fucking endless. Even, confidently made his way down the hall. Jonas had shuffled off to class so he couldn’t tell Even off.  
“Halla,” Even said smiling, Isak didn’t see him and jumped a little bit.

“Hei,” He laughed at how skittish he briefly was.  
“I heard you weren’t ever so well yesterday,” He said, conserndly.  
“Yeah. It’s just stuff with my mum. It’s getting better now,” He closed his locker and slung his backpack over his shoulder, they awkwardly parted ways and walked off to their classes. Isak looked behind him and saw Sonja walk up to Even. They started talking. I doesn’t know about what. He’s made peace with he fact that he can’t be with Even, he decided to get over his heartbreak and just make amends and at least be friends with him. 

Isak went about his day like he always does, not understanding half of what the teacher is saying in biology, aimlessly staring at a book in ELA, having great difficulty in French, getting yelled at in Maths. Oh boy was he looking forward to the pre-party at his place, where him and his friends can just hang out, play music. He hasn’t been to a party in Irene knows how long. Walking home, he had so much energy. Maybe it’s from talking to Even. Or maybe he got a lot of sleep and actually has energy or something. His phone wrang as he walked through the front door of the flatshare.

“Do you have any beer?” Jonas asked.  
“Yeah.” He replied.  
“I saw you and Even talking. Is everything okay between the two of you?”  
“I dunno. I’m not all to worried about it now. When are you guys getting here?”  
“On the hour, are you then,” 

 

Jonas can see how much he loves Even. Arriving at Isak’s house, he had something in store for him. He’s tired of seeing Isak sad, and whelving how he feels about Even. He decided to try to help him out a little bit. He decided he was going to try to get Isak into talking with Even to close this void between the two of them. He’s tired of seeing this holographic happy from Isak. Like he seems happy, but he isn’t, it’s easy to see through, it’s a transparent happy. They started talking about Nate Dogg and Snoop Dogg and other stuff. Isak followed the conversation as best as he could, but he was drowning in his own thoughts. Like Jonas said, Even needs to break up with his girlfriend. 

“I think he’s playing you,” Jonas said, sitting back in his chair.  
“Playing me?”  
“You know, when he keeps leading you on even though he’s with someone else,” Isak didn’t have much time to think about what Jonas said because he kept on talking “You should text him and say something like: Stop texting me. Call me when you're broken up with Sonja,” Isak nodded.  
“Yeah, that’ll work. It’ll pique his interest,” Magnus said, chugging the last of his beer. He nodded again he didn’t start typing right away. The others were talking about hooking up with people and Isak thought about the consequences if this text didn’t pique Even’s interest and made him leave Isak completely. Sighing, he started typing:

Isak: Hi, thanks for the drawing. If you’re not interested in something more between us you can give it a rest. Let me know when you’ve broken up with Sonja. 

“I sent it,” Isak said. The other boys looked at him in surprize. Jonas didn’t think he’d actually send it. They all took a celebratory drink of their beer. Magnus grabbed another having him already finished the other one he had. Even texted back. Isak didn’t know what to think, he went blank for a moment. His head went silent and no thoughts swirled around like they used to. 

Even: What are you doing now? Can we talk please?

Isak didn’t know what to think. He sounded worried, or that’s how he read it, as if Even was slightly worried. His friends all went just as silent as his thoughts (that just started to buzz around again) They all waited, intensively, to hear what Even replied with. 

“What did he say?” Mahdi asked  
“‘What are you doing now? Can we talk please?’” Isak looked over at Jonas, he had no fucking clue to what to say. “What should I say? Should I call him?”  
“No, oh hell no. Just say, umm…. ‘Chillin’ at home’” He said. Jonas makes one hell of a wingman. Virtual wingman. Isak finished typing, and he looked up.  
“‘Just call me’?” Jonas shook his head.  
“Just ‘chillin’ at home’. You have to make it seem like you don’t want him. You know?” Isak really didn’t get it, but he hoped it will work.  
“Smiley?” Isak asked, on the emoji keyboard.  
“No, just ‘chillin’ at home’ and be done with it,” Isak hit send and he waited. “He’s going to call,” he said, sipping his beer. They were quiet waiting for a reply.  
“Maybe there is the three dot-bubble-things that show he’s typing,” Isak opened his phone and sadly shook his head.  
“He won’t reply. That’s just the way he is,” He said, trying to brush it off with a smile that faded just as fast as it formed on his face. Magnus changed the subject to how awful his beer tasted. Apparently some kid at their school put yeast in water to make beer and it stunk up the whole hallway. He said his beer tasted faintly of plastic. Isak, yet again, pretend to follow the conversation but he wasn’t really following. He let his mind wander to Even, and all of his charming features. All the features and personality traits that he’s fallen so hard for. He’s just going to have to hold his head up high, and find a way to move past this, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the comments if you want me to write longer chapters. I usually get lost in the longer ones XD I can write longer, I have. 
> 
> Things between the too bois will start looking up, so all the angst will over XD 
> 
> sorry about the big scene jump cuts 
> 
> Also, I referenced to someone called "Irene" She's like a goddess of some sorts. I would have put "God" But I would have inwardly vomited. Sorry if that's offensive.
> 
> I'm also thinking about writing the 5th season between Isak and Even, let me know if you want to read that too.
> 
> Like the previous chapters, and like the future chapters, thank you ever so much for reading, and I'll see yous on the next chapter Friendo Pals!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even crashes the party, and things get slightly steamy *Eyebrow wiggle* So immature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellos!!! I saw Jacksepticeye's tour "How Did We Get Here?" aND MARKIPLIER (Mark) AND CRANKGAMEPLAYS (Ethan) SAT BEHIND MY FRIEND AND I. I CRIED XD
> 
> Like I said in the last chapter notes, I can't write smut, I'm a single, asexual, stay at home dad with four adoptive children. I'm trying to make a ship involving me sail. I'm not actually legally a dad tho. I'm not the kinky type of dad. Sorry. Awkward. welp, hope you enjoy le story!!!

Isak gave up trying to understand what his friends were saying. Something about beer. He didn’t know or really care. Right when he thought he was on top of the world, he just had to go and hit rock bottom. Isak nearly chugged a whole beer while his friends were talking about Irene knows what. Their conversation came to a halt when the doorbell rang.

“Is anyone else coming over?” Magnus asked. The person behind the door was at the back door leading off of the kitchen.  
“No. Eskild forgets his keys a lot,” Isak said standing up, walked over to the back door and looked out of the peephole. He saw Even standing there, anxiously. He wasn’t calmly and casually standing against the wall.

“It’s Even,” Isak said, he was slightly panic ridden. Jonas laughed, and everyone else asked if he was kidding. “Guys you have to leave,” He said. They all looked at him and stood up.  
“Wait really?” Isak nodded and started shooing them out. Magnus made desperate attempts to grab all the beer. The doorbell rang again.  
“Hurry!” Isak whispered threateningly. They grabbed their shoes and shut the front door. It was really cold out but Isak didn’t care. He walked back into the kitchen and made his way to the back door where Even was waiting, anxiously. He opened the door and his heart fluttered when he saw Even. 

“Halla,” He said, trashing the worry he once had as he was standing behind Isak’s door, waiting for him to open it.  
“Halla,” Isak replied, not breaking their eye contact. Thy stood there for a Moment. Looking at Even made him feel two things, heartbreak and love. Before him, stood the only person he’s ever really loved. What were they going to talk about? Isak thought assuming that’s why Even is here. As he hid in his head, the part of him that loved Even took over and practically ran into his arms, his arms wrapped around Even’s neck and Even’s were around Isak’s waist in a heartbeat. He heard the door behind him close. And they walked away from the door. The heartbroken part of Isak stepped back, and stopped the kiss. It’s a battle in his head. Hate or Love? His love for Even caused the two of them to kiss again, to get closer. They’re attracted to each other like magnets. 

Isak walked into the wall, still kissing Even, soaking up all of his smell. Everything about Even sends fireworks off in his head. He gets “drunk” off Even’s smell. All of the heartbreak became nonexistent, all he felt was love. But, it came back and he pushed Even back, then he took off his flannel and they were attracted to each other again. Isak threw his hat off and Even’s hands were holding onto the hem of Isak’s shirt. When his white t was on the ground, Even’s Maroon shirt was halfway off. Isak never knew how soft Even’s skin was. Even started kissing Isak’s neck. He leaned his head against Even’s, his fingers were tangled in his blonde hair. Even started to trail kisses down Isak’s neck, his chest, and to his hips. Officially, all of the heartbreak was gone… 

Isak woke up in his room with Even laying next to him. One on Even’s arms was around Isak, who was laying on his stomach. Isak rolled on his side and Even did the same. He wrapped his other arm around Isak, and they both looked at each other. They didn’t say a word they just looked at each other. Even smiled and he moved in towards Isak, and kissed him.  
“Morning,” He said when they parted. Isak smiled in response. It was super early, and both were lying there, not wearing much clothes other than their undergarments. He never knew Even has abs. His face got cherry red as he thought about it. They were tangled up in each other, both were tired. Isak fell asleep again, taking in Even’s smell. He felt like he was floating, he was happy, he fell back asleep, being happy. He thought Even was here to stay, that he wasn’t going to leave. That wasn’t the case when he woke up the second time. Even was gone and Isak was cold. He picked up his phone on the bedside table, no messages. Sighing, he got changed and headed out to the kitchen. To his bewilderment, Even was cooking and talking to his friends who when they saw him, excused themselves and headed to “yoga class” Even walked away from the stove and kissed Isak. 

“I thought you left,” Isak said.  
“I won’t. Not this time,” Even said kissing him again. His music was playing softly, and they started talking. Isak smiled a little bit when he realized that Even and Sonja were no more. Even’s eyes lit up more, as if that’s possible, when Gabrielle came on. Isak rolled his eyes as Even was dancing and singing. 

“It’s like a fucking hashtag,” He muttered. Even held Isak’s waist.  
“What is?”  
“When you find the man of your dreams, turns out he likes Gabrielle,” Even smiled hugely.  
“Me? The man of your dreams?”  
“It’s how the Hashtag goes,” Isak said as Even leaned in and kissed him.  
“Say it again,” Even mumbled, losing himself in Isak’s eyes. Their faces were inches apart.  
“You’re the man of my dreams,” Isak mumbled, kissing Even again. This is how life should be between them. Happy. All Isak was looking forward to was spending the whole day with Even. That’s all he wants. That’s all he’s going to get. They barely ate breakfast with out keeping their hands to themselves. Isak was doing the dishes when Even came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face into the nape of his neck, taking in the wonderous smell that Is Isak Valtersen, the man of his dreams. They stalked off to Isak’s room. Even left his phone on the nightstand, he had many messages and missed calls from Sonja. Isak looked up at him like lost puppy. Even, regretfully, called her back. Isak laid his head on Even’s lap. 

“No. Like I told you last night, I don’t have feelings for you anymore. . . No Sonja I’m perfectly fine. . . I love someone else, I’m sorry.” He hung up and looked down at Isak, who still looks like a lost puppy. “Don’t look so sad,” Even laid down on his back and Isak laid on top of him, soaking up his smell, his warmth. He smiled and buried his face into Even’s neck. The two of them lazilly laid in a tangled not on his bed. Sonja called a couple times, but Even powered his phone off. Even kissed the bridge on Isak’s nose as they both were falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to those who got the subtle "Love, Simon" / "Simon Vs. The Homosapiens Agenda" referance in the beginning. I love my gay boys.  
> Sorry this took ages to come out with, stuff came up and I had to get that stuffs out of me way but, I'm back.
> 
> as always my flowers, I'll see ya in le next chapter. until then friendo pals!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No one should have to live like this alone..."

“Even we have to get to school,” Isak said, he was tightly wrapped in his boyfriend’s arms. Even growled in protest. “Seriously, I can’t miss anymore Biology,” Even kissed him softly and allowed him to get up to get ready for school. Isak honestly didn’t want to go to school. He preferred laying in bed with Even all day. He hasn’t felt like this, ever. He was on top of the world. Crawling back on the bed to give him one more kiss, Isak contemplated just staying with him. Reluctantly, he got up and headed out of the front door. 

“I’ll meet up with you later today,” Even said, stealing a soft kiss from Isak before they got onto the school grounds and sadly went their separate ways. It’s the downside to having a somewhat secret relationship. Might as well keep his friends in the loop since they helped. Especially Jonas, he helped the most. They walked into the personless kitchen and got themselves cheese toast. That’s the only thing Isak knew how to cook without burning the whole flat down. He liked spending all morning with him, walking to school with him. Isak just loves being around Even. His smile can brighten up any dark room. Getting to school, they went off to their separate friend groups. They didn’t like the fact that they had to part, but they did. All day long, all he was thinking about was Even. He saw him once in the hallway, and they have the same break. They found the nearest empty bathroom Even went into the stall with Isak. He sat on the seat and Isak on his lap and they snogged. Even’s hands were holding Isak’s waist, and Isak’s hands were tangled up in Even’s hair. Isak nor Even have felt any happier. They spend half of the break snogging each other then Isak’s friend’s messaged him asking where he was. Sadly, he kissed Even goodbye. He got halfway out of the bathroom before walking back in giving him another kiss then he left. His friend’s didn’t ask many questions to why he was late. As they were talking, Even showed up. Isak’s friends gave Isak a weird look. Magnus gave him a hug. No one knows why, it was funny. 

 

Isak has had girlfriends before, but he’s ever felt like this before. He’s never loved someone this much before. Hell, they were on their way up to a suite that Even booked for them. He didn’t know nor care what they were going to do, as long as he was with him, he’d be fine. Even turned on some music and they started dancing in the dark together. Than one thing turned into another and things went from there. Before he knew it, Even was in the shower, and when he came out he laid with Isak for a little bit placing soft kisses on the bridge of his nose and his jawline. Then he got up. 

“Baby, come lay with me,” Isak said.  
“I’m hungry, I’m going to get some Macdonalds,” He said and left. Isak’s stomach dropped and his heart stopped when he realized Even wasn’t wearing any clothes. He ran over to Even’s bag and grabbed underwear, socks, shirt, pants, hoodie and he bolted. Out into the streets, he called his name repeditavly. Then he called Sonja. Not knowing were he was freaked him out. Then, Sonja told him he is manic, and that he’s not well. She told him to go home and she’d deal with it. She yanked the clothes out of his hands and ran to the police station. Isak got a cab, holding back tears until he got to the flat. Where nothing stopped him from crying. He let it all out. He wasn’t crying because of what Sonja said or what Even is, he was crying because he was worried. It was late at night and everyone else was sleeping, so he thought. Noora, since being back, has had a hard time falling asleep. She came out of the room she is now sharing with Linn. 

“Isak?” He was sitting on the floor with his back against the door, crying. “Isak what’s wrong?” He told her the story in between sobs. She pulled him into a hug when he finish telling her the story. She made him some tea and tried to ask him about other things other than Even and what happened. It didn’t work, he was too worried about him to think straight. Being gay that was already a struggle, but it was worse this time. He drank his tea and started to fall asleep. He passed out on the couch. Noora, wide away, stayed with him on the couch. This was going to be one interesting conversation between him and his friends. He dreaded the conversation. But, he made a vow to himself, he wasn’t going to keep anything from them again. He didn’t have any classes with his friends in the beginning of the day but after lunch he has at least one class with them. All morning, he thought of how he was going to tell them about what happened. When their lunch break came along and he didn’t see Even, he was worried. The pit in his stomach from last night got bigger. He walked towards his friend’s table and set his food on the table. 

“You okay?” Jonas asked. Isak shook his head, “What is is?”  
“Even,” and like he did last night, he told them the whole story. He like always didn’t know what to do so he turned to the people he trusts most.  
“My mum’s bipolar, when she has an episode she just gets really sad and she’s unresponsive. But, you’ve meet her and she’s awesome,” Magnus said. “If Even’s Bipolar, he’s probably home, and he’s most likely depressed. Don’t shut him out,” Isak thought about it all day. He saw Sonja at the end of the day and she was on the phone with someone he didn’t make out what she was saying and he didn’t want to interrupt her because it seemed important. He walked home, sometimes it helps to clear his head.  
When he got to the flat, his dad called seeing if he was still going to come to something with him and his mum, and she wanted to meet Even. 

“We’re not together anymore,” He said, a tear sneaking down his face.  
“Oh… you want to talk about it?”  
“No,” Isak said quietly, “No, I’ll see you tomorrow,” He said and he hung up. He was tired from the loss of sleep. He just wanted everything to go back to normal, he wanted everything to be okay again. He didn’t know what to do, so he didn’t do anything at all. He had texted Even but he didn’t reply. He fell asleep hoping Even was okay, he fell asleep hoping he’d be there tomorrow at school. He was going to make things right. He didn’t mean to shut him out, he was going to go to Even and he was going to find a way to help him. No one should go through this alone. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took ages to come out I had writers block and I'm kinda sad. I'm back now, I fought off the writers block not so much the sadness and the constant existential crisis's, but I'm back!!
> 
> THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH FOR ALL THE READS!!!!!!!!!!! C;OWENF;OEFLKSMDM;WLKMD;KDN;IF;H
> 
> Takk for reading this chapahalala  
> I'll see you bright beautiful beans (don't argue you're beautiful every one of you) I'll see you next time  
> until den me friendo palahs!!


	8. Chapter 8

Isak’s father picked him up after one of Noora’s amazing dinners. Then he headed to some church thing. He was going to meet his mum there. She was so happy to see him. She was so happy to see him, she started to cry. 

“Aw mum dont cry,” she wiped the tears from her eyes  
“How have you been?” She asked, as they found a seat near the front. He told her about his friends, the flatshare, he even told her about Even. Mainly because his friends advice can only go so far, and his mother really missed him. She may be un-right in the head, but she does give the best advice. She told him that when the moment arises, that he should go to him, she also said he is blessed to have Even in his life and that no matter what he should never let him go. He opened his phone to Even’s contact, he hasn’t replied in a day or so, then he did reply. 

“Dear Isak, now I’m sitting in the first place we met for the first time and thinking about you. Soon it’s going to be 21:21. I want to say a thousand things to you. Sorry for scaring you. Sorry for hurting you. Sorry for not telling you I’m bipolar. I was scared of losing you. I’d forgotten it’s not possible to lose someone, everyone’s alone anyway. Another place in the universe we’re together for eternity, remember that. Love you. Even” 

“Go,” His mother said, kissing his cheek “go save him,” He practically ran out of the church. He sprinted down the streets. He didn’t stop for nothing. He ran and ran until he was at the school. Just as he got there, a semi-tear streaked, sad looking Even walked out of the building. His eyes were looking down at the ground. He looked as if he was drowning in his own thoughts. Then, he heard Isak panting from all the running, he looked into his eyes. They stood there for a couple seconds. Even wasn’t believing it was actually Isak standing before him. He thought it was his sad mind playing tricks on him. Then Isak started to walk towards him, slowly. They got to the point where their foreheads were pressed together. 

“You’re not alone,” Even was somewhat relieved when Isak said that. It was proving to him that this is his Isak. Isak’s arms wrapped around Even’s neck and he pulled him close. Even had his arms around Isak’s waist, and his face buried in Isak’s shoulder. “I’m going to save you,” Isak said into Even’s ears. He did and didn’t believe him. Isak kissed Even’s cheek. “I’m going to take care of you,” Even pulled away from Isak’s shoulder and looked him in the eye. He leaned in for a slow, kiss. Isak took Even home with him. Even was half out of it and he said he didn’t want to be pestered by Sonja and or his parents. Isak didn’t mind bringing him home. In fact, he wanted to take Even home. Even on their walk to the flat and when they got inside, kept his eyes on the ground or not on Isak. He kicked off his shoes and got under Isak’s covers. He buried his face in one of Isak’s pillows. He pulled the covers up to his face and he was surrounded by Isak’s smell.

“You need anything?” Isak asked softly Even slowly shook his head. Isak laid next to him under the covers. He placed a kiss on Even’s forehead, and he loosely draped an arm over him. “Night love,” he said, giving him another kiss. Even had no trouble falling asleep. Isak on the other hand, couldn’t sleep. He didn’t want to sleep knowing he might wake up and leave. He doesn’t want him to leave. Not now not ever. He did sleep for a little bit. In the morning, Sonja had texted, seeing if Even was with him. Then she called. Because didn’t reply to the text, he was too busy sleeping. He picked it up and stepped outside of the room, leaving the door cracked open, to have an eye and ear out for Even. he was passed out, and curled into a ball. 

“Sometimes, he thinks too much about the future. Just tell him to take it day by day, and if that’s too much, hour by hour, and if thats too much, minute by minute. Take care of him,” She said and hung up. Isak quietly made his way back to the bed. Some of the covers fell off of Even’s shoulder and Isak pulled it up over him. Even’s back was too Isak. he draped an arm around his sad, tired boyfriend and pulled him close. He nuzzled his back and closed his eyes. Every time Even sturred, Isak moved over, giving him enough room to get in a comfortable position. Around noon time, Even woke up. It took him a minute to understand where he was, but he woke up next to Isak.

“Hey,” Isak said quietly.  
“Hei” Even replied, barely making any noise as he spoke.   
“Hungry?” Isak asked, getting lost in Even’s sad, tired, blue eyes.   
He sighed and rolled on his back, “I should go,” Isak wasn’t going to let him go, not like this.  
“Why?” He asked. Even avoided Isak’s eyes. He avoiding looking at him.   
“I don’t want you to lie here and be sad or feel bad for me,”   
“I don’t mind. I’m not sad but I do feel bad. No one should go through this alone,” He said, Even turned his head to the side, looking into Isak’s eyes. “Let’s play a game. It’s called ‘Even and Isak: Minute by Minute’. It’s were we only worry about what we’re going to do in the next minute,”   
“Okay,” Even said “What do we do in this minute?”  
“In this minute we kiss,” Isak said, slowly rolling on top of him, pressing their lips together. Even’s arms wrapped around Isak’s torso. All day, they stayed on the bed, cuddling, kissing, eating every few moments. It was nice that all day it was just the two of them, no one bothered them. Sunday, however, seemed to be lowest point of his depression. The day before, he got up to go raid the kitchen. Today, he woke up crying. Even with Isak there, he felt lonely. He left like he was burden to everyone around him.   
“Even, baby, it’s okay. You’re not a burden,” Isak said, pulling Even close. Even tried to protest and pull away from him, but being in his arms felt right, it felt safe. “You’re not a burden and you never will be,” Isak kissed his forehead. 

“I’m too problematic I’ve caused so much heartbrea-” Even was cut off by Isak crashing their mouths together. Even kissed back. Isak’s hands were holding either side of Even’s face. Tears were rapidly running down his face as he was being swallowed by his thoughts. Isak leaned back against the wall, with Even on top of him. Even buried his face in Isak’s check and cried until his eyes hurt. Isak ran his fingers through Even’s hair, and rubbed his back. He wasn’t sure it it was helping him or not. He reached over to his phone and opened up safari. Even could hear the keyboard clicks, he thought he was texting Sonja or his parents. Probably to pick him up because he’s crying nonstop. Except he wasn’t. Music started playing. Not just any song by any artist. 5 Fine Frøkner by Gabrielle.

“You’re too good to me,” Even said, his voice hoarse from crying. He kissed Isak and they fell asleep holding each other, listening to Gabrielle. They didn’t do much that day other than sleep. At one point, Isak was kissing Even’s neck. One of his newfound methods for helping him deal with this.   
“Next time this happens, whether we’re together or not, I’m going to be here and I’m going to help you through it,” Isak promised. Isak didn’t want to go to school tomorrow. He told Even that if he needs him to call him and he’d come running. They laid in Isak’s bed all day, slipping in and out of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all y'all for all of dah hits!!!!!! it's a huge motivator. I relate to Even a lot in this chapter :| 
> 
> Like the always, Thank ya so much for reading dis chaptah. I'll se youses in the next one.
> 
> Until then Frieno pallies  
> bbbyyyeeee!!


	9. Chapter 9

Monday morning came and Isak didn’t want to leave him here. His flatmates were here all day. (Aside from Noora). He’s positive they’d keep an eye on him if he asked. Before leaving for school, Isak kissed his sleeping boyfriend’s cheek and quietly left the room. He reluctantly left the flat and made his way to school, he knew today he wouldn’t be able to sit still all day. Eskild called when Isak was at school and was about to approach his messy locker (He never knows what’s going to fly out, it’s become a game to see how many things he can catch when things do fall out) He asked Eskild to have an eye out for him and to call him if Even isn’t doing so well. 

“Should I just wake him up now?” Eskild asked  
“No, just let him sleep-”  
“Oo! He’s awake, by Isak!! Have fun at school,” and He hung up. 

Rolling his eyes he texted Even “good morning, love,” and he told him if he needs him back at the flat he’ll come back running. As Isak predicted, he wasn’t able to sit still at all. His foot bounced up and down in all of his classes. He fiddled with his hoodie strings. (He left his favourite hoodie at home with Even). He barely paid attention to the lectures. The only thing he took notes on was what works and what doesn’t work with taking care of Even when he’s depressed. Isak couldn’t wait until he got back until the flat. He’d been worried and thinking about Even all day. There wasn’t a single moment when he wasn’t thinking about him. 

At the end of the day, he bolted towards his locker, he took all of the homework he got from his other classes and he shoved it in his bag.  
“Hey!” Vilde said.  
“Oh, Hi,” He said turning to her.  
“I was wondering if you could have the holiday party at your place,” Isak froze. Like all day, the first thing he thought about was Even. “My mum is having another wine tasting party, Eva’s mother won’t let her have any more parties because her place got trashed, and we’re not allowed to have parties at Sana’s because alcohol isn’t allowed in their house”  
Isak sighed “Maybe-”  
“I messaged Eskild he said it was fine with him and Linn,” She said smiling at him.  
“I guess so,” he said “I-”  
“Okay! I’ll message the others!” And with that she was off. 

Once he had all of his work in his bag he practically ran out of the building and to the flat. He couldn’t wait to see Even, he couldn’t wait to hold him in his arms. He couldn’t wait to have him smiling that smile that just kills him. The smile he fell for from the beginning. He couldn’t wait to see his blue eyes sparkle with light and happiness. He loved his eyes and how beautiful they looked when the sun hit them just right. Isak loves every inch of Even. He loves his jokes and how he dances when his favourite songs come on. Isak doesn’t look at Even any differently since he found out about him being bipolar. Now that he knows, he won’t panic like he did this time. He won’t hound Even with constantly asking him if he’s okay. Sonja did that and look where she is. His mother does that and Even can’t stand it. Isak promised he wouldn’t badger him when he acts like he is having another episode. He won’t constantly ask him if he’s okay if he’s depressed again.

His heart leapt when he entered the flat. Glancing down the hall, he saw the door open. Linn’s door was open too. Isak kicked off his shoes and dropped his bag in the mudroom, forgetting that he has homework. He walked down the hall to his room. Linn and Even were sitting on the bed playing on the XBox. Even looked up when Isak was in the door frame and he smiled. Isak’s heart skipped a beat. Linn got the message and she stalked off to her room, closing the door behind her. Even was wearing Isak’s favourite hoodie and the hood was over his head. 

“Hey!” Even said, unable and not wanting to hide his smile  
“Hi!” Isak replied, smiling just as widely. As he sat on the edge of the bed he locked lips with Even “better?”  
Even smiled wider as he thought of what to say “did you ask Linn and Eskild to look after me?”  
“No,” Isak said, not sounding convising.  
“You suck at lying, love,” Even said, losing himself in Isak’s eyes.  
“Me? Oh please. I’m the fucking master at lying,” Isak said, kissing the tip of Even’s nose, absolutely loving his cute.  
“Are you now? So tell me, Master Of Lying, what have you gotten away with?” Even asked, giving him a challenging look.  
“You don’t want to know,” He said sounding playfully mysterious. Even looked at the ceiling and laughed. Isak laughed with him. “I love your laugh,” His hand rested on Even’s soft, thankfully not tear streaked, cheek. He was about to kiss him again but his phone wrang. Vilde. She began asking about a Christmas tree and if he had one. Isak didn’t even think of a tree, nor any Christmas decorations. He finished the conversation as fast as he could so he could get back to Even, so he could make up for all of the lost time they had while he was at school. 

“Tree?”  
“Vilde wanted to have a Christmas group get together,”  
“Here?” Even asked, looking slightly uneasy. Isak nodded “Friday?”  
Isak nodded again, “Do you want to come?” He asked, moving closer to his boyfriend  
“I don’t know. I might hang out with my mom for a little bit, and do some shopping or some shit” He sighed heavily.  
“Just take it a day at a time,” Isak said comfortingly. Even rolled over on his side and put his hand on Isak’s cheek. He looked into his eyes for a couple seconds then moved in for a kiss. Isak’s hands found their way to Even’s waist and he pulled him closer. They kissed a lot that afternoon. They also cuddled a lot, and had aimless conversations. Isak can’t get over how adorable Even looks in his hoodie. Everything about Even is perfect, his hair, his cheek bones, his eyes. Isak can’t find one flaw about him.

“How do you not see any of my flaws?” Even asked, his back pressed against Isak’s chest  
“You’re absolutely perfect just the way you are,” Isak said nuzzling the nape of Even’s neck. Even rolled his eyes.  
“I’m too tall-”  
“When we hug you can rest your chin on the top of my head,” Isak said, kissing the back of Even’s neck, causing him to expose more of his next for Isak to kiss.  
“I’m bi-”  
“It’s who you are,” Isak said, kissing his neck a couple times  
“I don’t want to seem like a burden to you-”  
“You aren’t ever a burden. Remember? When I’m done saving you, you’re going to save me. It’s going to be an endless debt we have to each other. No matter what happens to us, Even, you are perfect and you are mine. I love you so much,” Even turned around in Isak’s arms.  
“I love you too,” and he kissed him. 

Even forgot about going back to his house. He forgot about hanging out with him mom for some time. All he remembered is how Isak took care of him and made him feel like he wasn’t alone. Made him feel truly loved. He did get a little bit down over the course of the week, when he did, he hung out with his adorable boyfriend. On Wednesday, he has a lot of school work. He was just coming off of an episode and a mountain of homework was thrown at him. He became overwhelmed with all the work. Even’s mum got Isak’s number and asked him to come over. In a heartbeat, Isak dropped his own towering pile of homework and he ran to Even’s. His mum was so nice. She gave him a hug and said his nice it was to finally meet him. She pointed down to Even’s room and watched intently.

Isak just knocked on the door. Even knew it was him and he opened the door. His mum has been knocking all afternoon.  
“Hey!” Isak said smiling  
“Hi,” Even said trying to sound enthusiastic, he lowered his head and kissed Isak. Even’s mother watched through partly opened door. She watched how when the two parted, Even buried his face in Isak’s neck. Isak’s hand went up to Even’s hair, massaging his skull. She smiled knowing Even is in good hands. She left the house and went grocery shopping. Even and Isak sat on the floor, surrounded by Even’s homework. Isak helped him as best as he could. Even got to the point were he didn’t even want to look at the homework. Even texted his mum and said he was out with Isak. She told him to have fun. Since she found about Isak and how he’s helped Even, she couldn’t be more happier that he’s hanging out with him. 

Even and Isak walked all around town. They went in and out of shops, got some snacks. The sun had gone down before they knew it and they headed to Isak’s flatshare. Even absolutely loves it at Isak’s. Most of his most fondest memories happened in this room. The two of them fell onto the bed, they moved as close as they possibly could to each other. Even’s face buried into Isak’s chest, loving his smell. Everything smelled like Isak. He smiled against Isak’s chest when Isak’s fingers ran through his hair and when he kissed Even’s forehead. Even retaliated by kissing Isak’s neck.

The Holiday party was one of the best parties ever. Everyone was happy, and talking. Isak and Eva reconnected and planed on hanging out more Even got to hang out with more people who know he’s bipolar and don’t care. These are the kind of people he’s always wanted in his life. People like Isak who take care of him. People like Vilde who are so nice. People like Sana who is sassy and has a similar sense of humor as him. This is what he’s always wanted, this is what he now has. It was super late by the time everyone went home. Even, while Isak wasn’t looking, hung the mistletoe in Isak’s doorframe. Isak smiled brightly when he saw what Even was planning. Even’s arms wrapped around Isak’s waist and Isak’s arms were around Even’s neck. They steered away from the doorframe and danced to the low music. Even dipped Isak and kissed him, like they do in the movies. Even had picked Isak up and he started to walk to his room. Isak started to kiss Even’s neck. Before he knew it, the familiar weight of Even pressed Isak into the bed

“Merry Christmas, love,” he said.   
“Merry Christmas,” Isak replied.

For once in his life, Even didn’t feel weighed by the thought, the fear of his next episode. He wasn’t scared of the future anymore. He was with the man of his dreams, Isak. Nothing would change that. Nothing will ever take that away from him, not even his episodes. This is what he’s always wanted. This is what he’s going to fight for, not push away ever again. He will never lose Isak again. He promised himself, he was going to keep him forever and never let him go. He was going to save him now what he was saved. 

Everything really is love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took ages to write! Sadly to all of our dismay, this is the last chapter. Thank you all so very much for reading and baring with my lack of a posting schedule (sorry XD)
> 
> But here is the final chapter, I had a lot of fun writing this story, I hope it was enjoyable for you lil reader beans. 
> 
> I will see you in the next SkamFic if I decide to post one. I might post another Evak fic and explore the "Meanwhile In another universe" AU's. Since I'm a potter head, maybe I'll make a Harry Potter Skam Crossover. Who knows. Anyway, Thank you for reading my story! I'll see all yalls in the next story  
> until then Friendo pals!!!


End file.
